


shitty groupchat nobody  asked for

by cutebabycarrot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is adorable, M/M, Memes, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Sibling, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), chat fic, close, shit i make at 5 am, so many memes, well no but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebabycarrot/pseuds/cutebabycarrot
Summary: high school au where lance decides to make a groupchat and everyone regrets it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyoooo this is my first time witing a fic soo just so you know it might be shitty, but I'll try to make it as less shitty as possible also if your reading this thanks for reading bye <3

**Lance33 added Hunk78587, Pidge6752, Keith876, Shiro980 and Allura00 to the group chat**

**lance33 named the group chat gay thotties**

 

**Lance33:** hey ya’ll

 

**_Lance33_ has changed his name to _lancelot_**

**_Lance33_ has changed Hunk78587’s name to _hunkalicious_**

****

**_Lance33_ has changed Pidge6752’s name to _cryptidsrfake_**

**_Lance33_ has changed Shiro980’s name to _gay dad_**

**_Lance33_ has changed Keith876’s name to _knifes_**

**_Lance33_ has changed Allura00’s name to **

****

**cryptidsrfake:** yee how here we how

 

**lancelot:** here we how indeed

 

**hunkalicious:** gay thotties?

 

**lancelot:** yes that is indeed what we are

 

**princess:** I agree

 

**gay dad:** unfortunately me too

 

**cryptydsrfake:** me3

 

**hunkalicious:** fair

 

**gay dad:** its 3 am what is going on

 

**princess:** why is this happening?

 

**lancelot:** cause we need a gc

 

**lancelot:** its more of a surprise we didn’t have one until now actually

 

**princess:**  :(

 

**hunkalicious:** ono

**cryptidsrfake:** I do not approve of my name tho

 

**knifes:** I agree

 

**lancelot:** whoa HE SpeAKS?

 

**knifes:** go suck a dick lance

 

**lancelot:** urs preferably?

 

**knifes:** yes,,,,

 

**cryptidsrfake:** ewwwww get a room

 

**cryptidsrfake:** but about my name

 

**cryptidsrfake:** wtf lance

 

**cryptidsrfake:** ur the one that’s fake cryptoids are real and we have proof

 

**knifes:** we do

 

**lancelot:** sorry to bust ur bubble but bad photoshop is no proof

 

**cryptidsrfake:** tell that to a wendigo when it comes to brutally murder and eat you

 

**lancelot:** ono im so scared will he bring his buddy mothman with him I better turn all of my lamps off

 

**knifes:** YOU LEAVE MOTHMAN OUT OF THIS

 

**lancelot:** ooh keith gets defencive over his man

 

**knifes:** damn right I do

 

**knifes:** why do you think im always around you?

 

**lancelot:** babeee

 

**cryptidsrfake** : ew

 

**cryptidsrfake** : that’s disgusting

 

**lancelot:** ur disgusting

 

**gay dad:** guys you know its 3:15 right?

 

**gay dad:** you should go to bad

 

**cryptidsrfake:** oh the father is worried

 

**lancelot:** sorry daddy im not sleepy

 

**gay dad:** LANCE

 

**knifes:** lance no

 

**lancelot:** sorry keith ur my one and only daddy

 

**cryptidsrfake:** S T O P

 

**hunkalicious:** guys pidge is gonna snap

 

**hunkalicious:** and it IS reakky late

 

**hunkalicious:** and I cant sleep cause you keep texting

 

**lancelot:** aw sorry honey

**hunkalicious:** I need my beauty sleep we have a test tomorrow

 

**lancelot:** WE HAVE A WHAT?

 

**cryptidsrfake:** you forgot?

 

**cryptidsrfake:** really?

 

**cryptidsrfake:** how can you forget a test?

 

**knifes:** you have to be lance I guess

 

**lancelot:** betrayed

 

**lancelot:** ill just learn everything in one night

 

**knifes:** wig your lack of brains?. I don’t think so

 

**lancelot:** ,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

**lancelot:** wig

 

**lancelot:** wig

 

**lancelot:** wig

 

**lancelot:** wig

 

**lancelot:** wig

 

**knifes:** lance I hate you you know that?

**lancelot:** wig

 

**lancelot:** snatcheeeeeeed

 

**knifes:** lance I swear to god I will shove a knife up your ass tomorrow

 

**cryptidsrfake:** kinky

 

**knifes:** pidge I thought we had something

**cryptidsrfake:** well you thought wrong thot

 

**knifes:** I feel betrayed

 

**cryptidsrfake:** payback for taking the last ice cream yesterday

 

**knifes:** YOU DON’T EVEN LIKE ICE CREAM

**cryptidsrfake:** DOESN’T MEAN YOU CAN TAKE IT

 

**hunkalicious:** keith aren’t you lactose intolerant?

 

**knifes:** yea so?

 

**hunkalicious:** the ice cream?

 

**knifes:** your point?

 

**gay dad:** don’t sweat it hunk he eats every milk product saying it will free him from this life

 

**gay dad:** the only thing he gets is watery diarrhea tho

 

**gay dad:** whines a lot about it too

 

**knifes:** FATHER

 

**lancelot:** DADDY

 

**cryptidsrfake:** LANCE

 

**lancelot:** sorry I got exited

 

**hunkalicious:** im too tired for this im gonna sleep now

**knifes:** wise choice hunk that might be the only escape from this hell

 

**gay dad:** im gonna sleep too I don’t have nerves for this

 

**knifes:** you really are an old man

 

**knifes:** wait are you coming up here?

 

**knifes:** nowaitjsfkja

 

**knifes:** whis is shiro I took keith’s phone away so good night to all of you

 

**knifes:** don’t stay up too late kids

 

**cryptidsrfake:** ok dad

 

**hunkalicious:** sometimes I forget that they live together

 

**hunkalicious:** I gotta sleep too so gn

 

**cryptidsrfake:** this gc is dying so bye

**lancelot:** hwdgyqgdqdih guys don’t leave meee

 

**lancelot** : I guess your gone

 

**lancelot:** ok I guess

 

**lancelot:** betrayed by my own friends

 

**lancelot:** idc

 

**lancelot:** l8er sk8ers


	2. Loturd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy y'all , i know this isnt the best fic but ill keep trying, whoever is reading this you are great and i love you<3  
> have fun reading this, whatever this is. also sorry for any mistakes that might be there, spelling isnt really my strong suit:)

**cryptidsrfake:** HAVe any of you seen lance??

 

 **hunkalicious:** no not scinse this morning

**hunkalicious:** why whats up

**cryptidsrfake:** loturd was being a huge dick in biology class and lance stormed out

 

 **cryptidsrfake:** and now I cant find him

 

 **cryptidsrfake:** not that im worried or anything

 

 **cryptidsrfake:** but I think he ran into boys bathroom so can someone check on him?

 

 **princess:** was he too upset?

 

 **cryptidsrfake:** yea lotor was being really mean

 

 **cryptidsrfake:** and he was tired from staying up last night too

 

 **knifes:** im on it

 

 **princess:** ok ill try to look for him too

 

 **cryptidsrfake:** thanks

 

 **hunkalicious:** oh no im in my algebra class rn

 

 **hunkalicious:** id go but we have mr zarkon and he wont let me

 

 **hunkalicious:** I seriously think he likes to torture kids in his basement

 

 **hunkalicious:** the man is scary

 

 **hunkalicious:** whats with lotor anyway

 

 **cryptidsrfake:** idk I think he’s butthurt over the fact that lance rejected him

 

 **knifes:** guys we have a problem I cant find him

**cryptidsrfake:** have you ooked in the bathroom?

 

 **knifes:** No pIDge IM just standing around

 

 **knifes:** YES I LOOKED IN THE BATHROOM

 

 **knifes:** HES NOT THERE

 

 **gay dad:** why are you guys texting during classes?

 **knifes:** SHIRO THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO DAD

 

 **cryptidsrfake:** lance ran off and now we cant find him

 

 **knifes:** LANCE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU

 

 **knifes:** I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOUR READING THIS

 

 **gay dad:** ok keith calm down

 

 **gay dad:** have you checked the emergency stairs yet?

 

 **gay dad:** he likes to go there when hes upset doesn’t he?

**knifes:** I haven’t checked yet

 

 **princess:** whats happening?

 

 **hunkalicious:** read previous messeges

 

 **princess:** oh

 

 **princess:** im close so ill go look for him there too

 

 **knifes:** ok thanks allura

 

 **pincess:** I found him

 

 **princess:** hes crying

 

 **princess:** I think hes having a panic attack

 

 **princess:** I don’t know what exactly happened but that long haired horse shit better be ready to catch these hands

 

 **knifes:** im on my way

 

 **cryptidsrfake:** yea me too

 

 **gay dad:** im coming should I bring anything?

 

 **princess:** yes some water would be great

 

 **hunkalicious:** ill get there as soon as my class ends

 

 **hunkalicious:** I had cookies packed for lunch so ill bring them

 

 **cryptidsrfake:** im here

 

 **cryptidsrfake:** keith hurry up we need you asap

 

 **cryptidsrfake:** hunk ur cookies too

 

 **hunkalicious:** the class is almost over

 

 **hunkalicious:** how is he

 

 **gay dad:** he calmed down a little

 

 **knifes:** im here

 

 **princess:** I know this really not the best timing but

 

 **princess:** [ _keithhugginglance.png_ ]

 

 **princess:** this is adorable

 

 **hunkalicious:** awwww it is

 

 **hunkalicious:** the class is over btw

 

 **hunkalicious:** im on my way

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this angst? fluff? i dont really know but enjoy i guess  
> i love you bye


	3. roasted toasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lotor gets lit on fire and allura has a crush
> 
> lancelot-lance  
> knifes-keith  
> cryptidsrfake,pidgeon-pidge  
> hunkalicious-hunk  
> gay dad-shiro  
> princess-allura  
> Dwayne the rock Johnson-shay  
> cutie-romelle

**lancelot:** guys...

 

**cryptidsrfake:** gays

 

**lancelot:** gays I love and appreciate all of ya

 

**lancelot:** but whomst the fuck lit lotors heir on fire?

 

**lanselot:** I know it was one of yous

 

**lancelot:** so who did it?

 

**hunkalicious:** ha?

 

**lancelot:** I repeat

 

**lancelot:** which one of you lit lotor on fire?

 

**cryptidsrfake:** I thought it was his hair

 

**lancelot:** I was mistaken

 

**lancelot:** apparently his pants were on fire too

 

**lancelot:** keith love of my life

 

**lancelot:** was it you

 

**knifes:** damn someone beat me to it

 

**keith:** no not this time

 

**lancelot:** when whomst the fuck

**princess:** ...

**lancelot:** ??

**princess:** :)

**lancelot:** ?????????

 

**lancelot:** llura you?

 

**princess:** I don’t know what your talking about

**princess:** whos this lotor guy you speak of lance

**princess:** sounds like he’s a little bitch

 

**crypridsrfake:** damn allura u lit lotyurd on fire?

 

**princess:** Roasted Toasted

 

**cryptidsrfake:** that’s lit

**hunkalicious:** pidge no

 

**gay dad:** in every other situation I would say that this is irresponsible and very dangerous

**gay dad:** but this is lotor we’re talking about

 

**gay dad:** so excuse my french but

 

**gay dad:** burn bitch

 

**lancelot:** SHIRO OMG

 

**hunkalicious:** shiro nooo

**princess:** shiro yeeee

 

**cryptidsrfake:** wait so allura

 

**cryptidsrfake:** howd ya do it?

**hunkalicious:** aren’t you in like trouble or something

**princess:** nah lets just say

**princess:** nobody suspects a little chemistry class accident :)

**lancelot:** a little??

 

**lancelot:** half of his hair is burned off

**lancelot:** not that im complaining or anything

 

**princess:** itll teach him not to fuck with my little cousin next time

 

**hunkalicious:** im so glad im on alluras good side :)

 

**princess:** me too hunk   me too

 

**cryptidsrfake:** she terrifies me

 

**princess:** yea I have that affect on people

 

**lancelot:** don’t be fooled guys she might act tough

 

**lancelot:** but last week she saw a cute girl in cafeteria wanted to talk to her but tripped on nothing and spilled her salad on her

**cryptidsrfake:** qhfqhfjqhfjkqhkjfhqwkjfnq

 

**princess:** LANCE

**lancelot:** but the best part is she got nervous and couldn’t say sorry so she yelled excuse you in her face and ran off

 

**gay dad:** I can confirm this story

 

**lancelot:** shiro couldn’t stop laughing for the whole day

 

**princess:** betrayed

**princess:** betrayed by my own cousin and best friend

 

**cryptidsrfake:** sooooo whos the girl

 

**princess:** noone

**knifes:** do you usually spill your salads on no ones?

 

**princess:** yes?

 

**gay dad:** its rommele

 

**cryptidsrfake:** who

 

**princess:** NOONE

 

**lancelot:** shes a junior and shes apparently really good at drawing and she has beautiful blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes and the cutest smile anyone has ever seen

**lancelot:** according to someone,,,

 

**knifes:** aww that’s like you but without blond hair

 

**lancelot:** jwkenfjehiunqjndifbqb

 

**lancelot:** ahahahahahah thanks

 

**hunkalicious:** we love a loving keith

**lancelot:** we do

 

**knifes** has changed **cryptidsrfake** ’s name to **pidgeon**

 

**knifes:** it had to be done

 

**pidgeon:** I agree

 

**lancealot:** guys we changed the subject

 

**princess:** what subject lance?

 

**lancelot:** the subject of discussing your crush

 

**princess:** what crush?

 

**lancelot:** your crush on romelle

 

**princess:** whos romelle?

 

**lancelot:** allura

 

**princess:** whos allura?

**gay dad:** damn

 

**hunkalicious:** wait y’all don’t mean the romelle im thinking about are ya

 

**lancelot:** y’all

 

**princess:** YOU KNOW HER?

**princess:** I mean yea why would I care

 

**hunkalicious:** um yea?

**hunkalicious:** shes shay’s best friend

 

**lancelot:** NO WAY

 

**lancelot:** why didn’t I know this?

 

**lancelot** : wait do you have her number?

 

**hunkalicious:** yea why?

**lancelot:** add her here

 

**lancelot:** add shay too

 

**lancelot:** unrelated but we love her

 

**pidgeon:** we really do

 

**princess:** HUnk don’t you dare

 

**lancelot:** oh hush allura its for your own good

 

**lancelot:** you might actually talk to her for a change

 

**princess:** NO

 

**lancelot:** oh come onn its not like she’ll be able to see previous messages

 

**lancelot:** and it’ll be fun

 

**princess:** .........................

 

**princess:** ugh fine

 

**lancelot:** yeyyyy

 

**hunkalicious:** should I add them?

 

**lancelot:** yes

 

**hunkalicious:** ok

 

**_hunkalicious_ added _Dwayne the rock Johnson_ and _cutie_ to gay thotties**

 

**lancelot:** oh yeaa

 

**lancelot:** welcome thots

 

**hunkalicious:** hold on are we all forgetting the fact that lotor was lit on fire

 

**knifes:** who?

**hunkalicious:** understandable have a nice day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea why i ended this here, thanks for reading bitches  
> good night. and if it isn't nighttime yet wherever you are then bye bitches<3


	4. i don't know what i'm doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lancelot-lance  
> knifes-keith  
> pidgeon-pidge  
> hunkalicious-hunk  
> gay dad-shiro  
> princess-allura  
> Dwayne the rock Johnson, rocky start-shay  
> cutie-romelle

**lancelot:** @Dwayne the rock Johnson @ cutie

 

 **lancelot:** welcome:)

**cutie:** hey

 

 **cutie:** did you know that lotor from our school had to go to the hospital because he burned himself apparently?

 

 **cutie:** I mean I don’t really know him but

 

 **cutie:** I hope he gets better

 

 **knifes:** I hope he does

 

 **knifes:** shit sorry autocorrect

**knifes:** *dies

 

 **cutie:** wh-

 

 **pidgeon:** he’s a dick is all you need to know

 

 **gay dad:** guys its 1 am we have school tomorrow

**lancelot:** and yet youre here

 

 **lancelot:** not sleeping

 

 **gay dad:** well unlike you lance I have actual important stuff to do

 

 **lancelot:** is that stuff adam by any chance?

 

 **lancelot:** cause I agree

 

 **lancelot:** he is important

 

 **gay dad:** EXams lance

 

 **gay dad:** I have exams

 

 **gay dad:** and im studying for them

 

 **lancelot:** suuure

 

 **lancelot:** anyways

 

**lancelot has changed _Dwayne the rock Johnson’s name to_ rocky start**

**lancelot:** hi sorry it was too long

**rocky start:** hey, that’s ok I know :)

 

 **cutie:** hoi

 

 **lancelot:** oh hi romelle

 

 **lancelot:** heyyy @princess

**princess:** shut up

 

 **cutie:** oh hey youre allura right?

**princess:** oh

 

 **princess:** uh yea

 

 **princess:** you know me?

 

 **cutie:** ahaha

 

 **cutie:** yea

 

 **cutie:** I usually tend to remember pretty girls who spill their salads on me :)

 

 **princess:** oh

 

 **princess:** bskjhkjsbckjashecalledmeprettyjkjdsk

 

 **princess:** im so sorry about that

 

 **lancelot:** im sure you are

 

 **gay dad:** ah welcome romelle

 

 **gay dad:** and shay

 

 **pidgeon:** wha- shiro?

 

 **pidgeon:** its one in the morning

**pidgeon:** why r yall having this casual conversation now?

 

 **lancelot:** yall

 

 **pidgeon:** shut up

 

 **lancelot:** wait why are you of all people

**lancelot:** lecturing us about sleep

 

 **lancelot:** I thought you didn’t sleep

 

 **pidgeon:** well I don’t

 

 **pidgeon:** the thing is

**pidgeon:** me and keith are trying to do some research and ur killing

**pidgeon:** THE VIBE

 

 **gay dad:** wait keith?

 

 **cutie:** what research

**lancelot:** oof you don’t want to know

 

 **gay dad:** KEITH

**gay dad:** you snuck out?

 

 **knifes:** who?

 

 **gay dad:** keith how are you with pidge?

 

 **knifes:** whos keith

 

 **pidgeon:** to answer romelles question we are doing research on cryptids

 

 **cutie:** what’s that

 

 **princess:** o no don’t ask

 

 **knifes:** you don’t know cryptids?

 

 **cutie:** no?

 

 **knifes:** mothman?

 

 **cutie:** never heard of him

 

 **pidgeon:** ...

 

 **pidgeon:** meet us after classes near the school basement tomorrow

 

 **pidgeon:** we’ll talk

 

 **princess:** hey don’t scare her with your weird investigations

**pidgeon:** we’ll talk

 

 **cutie:** im scared but interested at the same time

 

 **gay dad:** keith im tired

**lancelot:** so the usual?

**gay dad:** please come home right now

 

 **knifes:** but shiro

 

 **lancelot:** but daaaad

 

 **gay dad:** keith ill tell adam that youre the one who ate his pudding

 

 **knifes:** ok im coming, im coming

 

 **knifes:** I can’t believe you would threaten your own brother like this he might kill me

 

 **gay dad:** well I did

 

 **gay dad:** and im gonna tell him if your not home in 10 minutes

 

 **pidgeon:** heyyyy you took away my partner

 

 **lancelot:** technically he’s my partner so

 

 **gay dad:** well it’s past his bedtime

 

 **gay dad:** and yours too

 

 **gay dad:** go sleep everyone

 

 **pidgeon:** ugh ok dad

 

 **cutie:** you are actually a dad

 

 **lancelot:** hes a daddy

 

 **pidgeon:** lance no

 

 **gay dad:** I am tho

 

 **pidgeon:** im done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is my usual thing where I thank you guys for reading this, whatever this is:)  
> yea thanks, and please leave kudos and comments  
> love y'all<3  
> also ill try to include more ships and make chapters longer and more interesting so please excuse this one  
> im very tired:) bye


	5. dadam makes an entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeyy more group chats in this chapter soo original
> 
> gay thotties:  
> lancelot-lance  
> knifes-keith  
> pidgeon-pidge  
> hunkalicious-hunk  
> gay dad-shiro  
> princess-allura  
> rocky start-shay  
> cutie-romelle
> 
> gay fam:  
> *gasp*adam-adam (what a surprise)  
> yorak-keith  
> shirt-o - shiro
> 
> not in my Christian household:  
> blue boi-lance  
> emo boi-keith  
> shit-shiro (idk why)  
> dadam-adam (again, what a surprise)
> 
> private messages:  
> more espresso-adam  
> less depresso-lance  
> stick you in my wormhole;)-lance  
> bonding moment-keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more unoriginal nicknames featuring my unoriginality
> 
> just kidding sorry for whining so much:)

**gay fam**

 

 ***gasp*adam:** KEITH

 

 **yorak:** oh shit

 

 ***gasp*adam:** you ate my last pudding

 

 **yorak:** shiro I thought you weren’t telling

 

 **shirt-o:** I didn’t

 

 ***gasp*adam:** he didn’t

 

 ***gasp*adam:** I have other sources

 

 **shirt-o:** wh-

 

 ***gasp*adam:** keith

 

 **yorak:** yes?

 

 ***gasp*adam:** I overlooked all of my poptarts disappearing

 

 ***gasp*adam:** but my last half chocolate half vanilla pudding?

 

 ***gasp*adam:** the one that looks like shiro?

 

 ***gasp*adam:** I can’t tolerate this

 

 ***gasp*adam:** I’m giving your mothman fursuit to cosmo

 

 **yorak:** YOU WOULDN’T

 

 ***gasp*adam:** WATCH ME DO IT BITCH

 

 ***gasp*adam:** [begonethot.png]

 

 **yorak:** noooooooooo

 

 **shirt-o:** tea

 

**gay thotties**

 

 **knifes:** which one of you was it?

 

 **knifes:** which one of you assholes did it?

 

 **cutie:** did what?

 

 **knifes:** betray me

**gay dad** : someone told adam about his last pudding

 

 **pidgeon:** oof

 

 **knifes:** so

 

 **knifes:** who was it

 

 **knifes:** I just want to talk:)

 

 **cutie:** who is adam?

 

 **pidgeon:** shiro’s husband

 

 **cutie:** oh

 

 **rocky start:** wasn’t me I don’t know him

 

 **hunkalicious:** yea I don’t know him that well either

 

 **princess:** wasn’t me either

 

 **pidgeon:** you know I would not sell you out like that

 

 **knifes:** well it was one of yas

 

 **knifes:** dis gust ing

 

**lancelot:**

 

 **knifes:** lance?

 

**lancelot:**

 

 **knifes:** Lance

 

 **lancelot:** you know I had to do it to em

 

 **knifes:** its over

 

**_knifes_ removed _lancelot_ from _gay thotties_**

**pidgeon:** oof

 

 **pidgeon:** bitch dead

 

 **hunkalicious:** so what happened?

 

 **gay dad:** adam gave his fursuit to cosmo

**hunkalicious:** oh worm

**rocky start:** fursuit?

**pidgeon:** yes

 

 **pidgeon:** keith’s favorite mothman fursuit

 

 **pidgeon:** that’s cruel

 

 **rocky start:** ok?

 

 

**less depresso >>>more espresso**

 

 **less depresso:**  So keith broke up with me

 

 **more espresso :**  expected

 

 **less depresso:** so

 

 **less depresso :**  I really need to cry rn bUT MY FOUNDATION WAS 48 DOLLARS!

 

 **more espresso:** lance

 

 

**stick you in my wormhole;) >>>bonding moment**

 

 **stick you in my wormhole;):** babe im sorry

 

 **bonding moment:** no go away lance

 

 **stick you in my wormhole;):** keithh

 

 **bonding moment:** I wont hesitate bitch

 

**_stick you in my wormhole;)_ ** **has been blocked**

 

 

**not in my Christian household**

 

 

 **blue boi:** keithhh unblock mee

 

 **blue boi:** I have something really important to tell you

 

**bonding moment >>>stick you in my worm hole;)**

**_stick you in my wormhole;)_ ** **has been unblocked**

**bonding moment:** what?

 

 **stick you in my wormhole;):** bitch

**_stick you in my wormhole;)_ ** **has been blocked**

 

 

**not in my Christian household**

 

 **dadam:** are you still angry?

 

 **emo boi:** shut up you monster

 

 **shit:** that’s no way to talk to you father

 

 **emo boi:** your not my real dad

 

 **dadam:** im also making pancakes so come home

 

 **emo boi:** after all the things you’ve done?

 

 **emo boi:** never

 

 **dadam:** keith we have school tomorrow you can’t live in pidges attic forever

 

 **emo boi:** watch me

 

 **dadam:** the mothman is fine now eat these damn pancakes

 

 **emo boi:** I don’t believe you

 

 **dadam:** come here anD SEE THEN

 

 **emo boi:** fine but if there’s even a single scratch on him

 

 **emo boi:** someone’s gon catch these hands

 

 **blue boi:** adam?

 

 **dadam:** yes lance?

 

 **blue boi:** can I come by towo?

 

 **blue boi:** im weally hungwy

 

 **emo boi:** ew lance

 

 **dadam:** only if you never do that again

 

 **blue boi:** oki

 

 **shit:** why are you dating him?

 

 **emo boi:** I have

 

 **emo boi:** no

**emo boi:** idea

 

 **blue boi:** ha y’all know you love me

 

 **emo boi:** do I?

 

 **lance:** ouch

**emo boi:** i do

 

 **blue boi:** aw<3

**emo boi:** unfortunately

 

 **dadam:** look shiro they’re married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ok, the reason this might feel rushed is because i'm literally failing every class at school  
> so i have to study a lot.  
> i know this is a very shitty excuse but i really need to uh not fail classes haha, plus i'm really tired and stressed, again because of school:( so i'm really sorry but some of the chapters might be shorter, but i'll still update as much as i can  
> also hope you liked this chapter, i know they are not the best but i try:)  
> thanks for reading<3  
> (sorry again if i whine too much)


End file.
